


Off The Books

by the_lazywriter



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazywriter/pseuds/the_lazywriter
Summary: "Everyone has a secret they're afraid to tell, New" – TayWhile doing his internship in one of the country’s largest conglomerates, graduating Finance student, New Thitipoom, encounters the young heir to the company, Tay Tawan. In an unexpected meeting, New discovers his boss’ dark little secret. He uses this knowledge to advance his own plans.Office drama starts to brew, family affairs muddle, and feelings start to catch. Will New succeed with his plot when emotions get in the way?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 01 - Strategy

_New_

5:25 AM. As always, I wake up five minutes earlier than my alarm. I could just remove the daily alarm from my phone because it seems like I don’t need it anyway. But I don’t. Somehow, a part of me looks forward to the day when I get up to the sound of my alarm or better yet, miss it and wake up late. That’s just how monotonous my life is. Almost everything is scheduled and calculated.

I got up and did my morning routine. After which, I put on my running shoes, and did some light stretches just before I stepped out of my tiny studio apartment in an old building for my daily jog.

I love jogging; especially before the sun rises. Not only does it help me maintain my great shape, it also keeps me focused and sharp. Yes, to some, jogging could be considered mindless and boring. But for that same reason, it gives me enough time to reflect about my life and my decisions while doing some physical activity.

As I paced myself in the quiet alleys of downtown, I think about the day ahead. Today isn’t really just an ordinary day. Today is the start of my three-month internship at V Food Corporation. I’m having mixed emotions about this. Definitely happy to be accepted as an intern in the food division of one of the country’s largest conglomerates; and a bit terrified of not meeting everyone’s expectations for the top finance student of the university.

But at the back of my mind, I must maintain my focus on why I worked so damn hard just to get in this company. This is only part of the bigger dream. This is only another step towards my lifelong goal.

In business, a strategy is the general direction you want to steer the company and achieve a desired state in the future. Personally, mine was to become the top student and get a position not just in any prestigious company but this one in particular.

The sun was just rising when I arrived back in my apartment. I checked my phone to see a new message in our group chat.

_Can’t wait to start internship with you guys! Don’t forget, we’re matching blue today!_

_= = =_

“You’re early,” I greeted Gigie with a kiss on the cheek as I arrived inside the building lobby. I checked my watch and it was 8:45 AM, the time we agreed to meet so we can take head to the office together.

“It’s our first day. We have to make a good impression,” she answered. Gigie wore a blue blouse, black trousers that ended just above her ankles to show off the straps of her high-heeled shoes.

Gigie is one of my closest friends in class. Like me, she is one of the top students in our batch. We immediately clicked since first year because we have the same study habits and interests.

“Now I wonder where that little brat could be.” She stretched her neck trying to find our other friend.

“What’s up bitches?” We heard a guy squeal a few minutes later. The short man in all white with an oversized blue blazer stretched his arms out for a hug while holding a cup of coffee on his right hand.

“You’re late, Gun.” I sneered upon giving him a friendly hug.

“By four minutes!” He rolled his eyes at me. “And besides, the shift starts at 9:00, we’re still earlier than expected.”

“Hey, Off!” Gigie greeted the tall, fair-skinned man who followed Gun.

“Hey bro! Didn’t expect you to be here.” I greeted.

“Well it’s my babe’s first day of internship, I’m just sending him off.” He said as he crouched to wrap his arms around Gun’s waist. Gigie and I fake gagged at the sight of the other two’s PDA as they just laughed in return. “And I’m here to drop some documents for my friend, too.” He showed us the brown envelopes he’s holding.

“Oh right. That friend of yours that helped Gun get in?” I said sarcastically. “Talk about nepotism.”

“New,” Gigie silently nudged my arm. I felt Gun’s eyes glaring at me.

“Look, smarty. I know I’m not as intelligent as you two, but success isn’t only about knowing the right stuff. It’s also about knowing the right people.”

“Whatever.” I just dismissed him before we get into a more heated argument.

“Let’s go?” Off led us to the V Food Corp’s corporate office.

Gun is the odd man out of our three-some. He’s not dumb. Actually, he’s very smart; street-smart. He’s just a very laid-back person who isn’t as studious as we are. It’s probably because he belongs to a very prominent family. He’s usually the one who drags us to parties, trips and other non-academic activities. Of course, with the condition to tell us a week ahead so Gigie and I could iron out our schedules.

I am actually glad to have him as a friend. I got to experience a lot of things thanks to him. Despite being filthy rich, he’s down-to-earth, simple yet generous especially to us his close friends. The only times we disagree are when he uses his privilege to get ahead. This is one of those very rare times.

When we reached the office, we were shown to the Human Resource office. Off just dropped the envelope at the receptionist and immediately bade us goodbye making sure to leave his younger boyfriend with a kiss.

“What do you think our assignments would be?” Gun whispered to us, seemingly unbothered by our little spat earlier.

“They told me I was gonna be assigned in GA,” Gigie replied. “But we’re supposed to be rotated every month.”

“I actually asked to be assigned in FP&A, but they’re assigning me in Tax first.” I explained.

“Good morning new interns!”

We turned our heads to the booming voice we heard behind us.

“Hahaha. Did I scare you?” She laughed as she approached her seat. “Good morning, again. Ooh matching outfits. I think I already like you three.” She mentioned as she herself was clad in a stunning black dress and a red blazer.

“Well I believe we’ve met before. But in case you forgot because people tend to not remember me, I am Godji. I am the HR supervisor assigned to oversee the activities of our interns. Well not totally because I’ll be turning you over to your department head. But you get the point. Hahaha” She laughed again while the three of us just looked at each other in confusion.

Most of the morning was spent to give us an orientation of the company and its policies, and touring the three floors they were occupying.

“And finally, this is where I leave you three, the Finance Group. Follow me, and I’ll introduce you to the Head of Finance.” Godji walked sassily as she escorted us to a small glass office.

“Good morning, Victor dear!” Her loud voice startled the man who was focused on his computer. “I’m just here to drop off your new interns.” We entered the room one by one and introduced ourselves to Victor. “Well they’re your responsibility now. You know what to do. Call me if you need me.”

“And you too,” she regarded us. “Don’t hesitate to approach me if you have any concerns about your internship especially when Victor here overworks you. Hahaha” She laughed once again as she left the room leaving the glass door open.

“What a character, eh?” Victor just smiled.

“Is she always like that?” Gun shamelessly asked which shocked Gigie and me.

“That’s just half of it. Wait ‘til she gets her coffee.” Victor smiled which revealed his prominent dimples. “Anyway, I’m Victor Chatchawit, or simply Victor. No sirs or mister please. Please have a seat.”

We each took seats in front of Victor’s desk. Gigie and I were to his left, while Gun sat comfortably like a boss to his right. “I am the Head of Finance and I will oversee your internship activities.” He introduced himself.

“According to our internship program, the three of you will be working in three different teams with varying roles and will be rotated every month. You will all be assigned to Financial Reporting, Financial Planning & Analysis, and Taxation. But as you know, you have the option to extend your internship with us and we can assign you to other roles like Internal Audit or Treasury.”

“A lot of our past interns actually availed of this opportunity and have either been absorbed as a regular employee in one of our affiliates or landed good positions in other large companies after their graduation.” Victor added.

“We also have taken into consideration your current qualifications and career aspirations in selecting tasks for you. While you are interns, your tasks are actually similar to a regular employee. So please, you should decline getting orders to make coffee, run small errands, or make photo copies of documents.”

That’s just great. I’ve always had a bad notion that interns were made to do such mundane tasks. I’m just glad that this company has a strict policy against it.

“Do you have any questions so far?” Victor asked us.

“Victor –“ Gun was about to ask something when we noticed that the mood of the entire floor suddenly changed. Everyone fell silent except for a brass voice from a man.

We then saw the source of this sound from a lean man in in a navy-blue suit. Our eyes followed him as he was walked heavily across the hallway holding a blue leather bag on his left hand. He seemed to be flustered – no, raged – about something while he was on his phone talking to someone.

Closely following him were three people – two tall men, and a pregnant woman. Poor lady, she seems to be having a hard time catching up to the pace of the other three.

Gun was about to open his mouth again when he was once more interrupted. “Victor.” The same pregnant woman from earlier entered the room.

“Hello, Ampere.” Victor greeted sourly. “Code blue?”

“Code blue. Mr. Tawan wants you in his office right away.” The pregnant lady who was called Ampere was still breathing heavily while holding on to her baby bump.

“Sorry, Gun. But your question would have to wait.” Victor hastily stood up with a concerned look. “Ampere, please do me a favor and send these kids to their managers.”

“Interns?” Ampere warmly smiled at us.

“Yes.” Victor answered before looking towards us. “Just tell her which department you’re assigned. And come back to my office, we’d have to finish our talk over lunch somewhere.” He said as he quickly left his office.

“Welcome to the company! I am Ampere, mister Tawan’s executive assistant.” she greeted us. “Let me just take my breath for a moment, okay?”

We immediately assisted her to sit down.

“Sorry you had to witness that. But it’s nothing you should be worried about.” She said reassuringly.

 _Thud!_ We head a slight bang that seemed to be coming from the direction to where that Mr. Tawan is. Gigie and I were horrified while Gun and Ampere were pretty unbothered.

“Well it happens, but it’s actually not bad as it looks.” She chuckled lightly.

Right. It’s really not that bad. I hope.


	2. Contingencies

_New_

Businesses always run on a lot of uncertainties. The probabilities run in a vast spectrum of positive and negative events that could impact the organization. For this reason, companies have business contingency plans to prepare themselves for responses once any of these events materializes. But to be able to create these contingency plans, one must first identify all key risks to the business.

My life runs on a well-calculated strategy; even having its own contingency plans. I spent years of research and planning to perfect it. But somehow, something flew right by my nose since what I learned today came to me by surprise.

“Aren’t you gonna take a break, New? We’re headed down to the cafeteria downstairs. Wanna join us?”, my colleague asked me while I was busy familiarizing myself with the reports I was supposed to be doing in my time here in the Taxation department. “Thanks for the offer, First. But Victor invited us interns for lunch today.” I replied. “Okay, see you later then! Don’t stress out too much on your work. It’s natural to be confused at first.” He waved goodbye.

First must have seen my perplexed expression as I was staring intensely at my assigned computer. Even being one of the brightest students in my year, I still have my own waterloo – and that is Taxation. And to top that, working in a multi-national company, I had to quickly familiarize myself with the different tax laws of the regions we are operating in.

“Stressed already?” I heard Gun speak after I let out a deep sigh. “C’mon, Gigie and Ampere is already at Victor’s office.” I just stared blankly at my friend and stood up not wanting to keep them waiting any longer.

Victor treated us to a Japanese restaurant just across our building. We learned that he and Ampere were actually college friends. Ampere who was eight months pregnant is working as the COO’s executive assistant. But her role transcends the title because she gives a lot of finance support to the COO’s office especially for special projects the office is undertaking.

Conversations over lunch were mostly about us three, our career aspirations and our expectations out of our internship in the company. Gigie talked about her dream of being an investment consultant and maybe start her own brokerage company. Gun on the other hand was trying to gain experience in finance and would probably help running the chain of hotels and resorts their family owns.

“Why didn’t you get an internship in your family’s company? That would’ve been easier for you.” Ampere asked. “I didn’t wanna use my family’s influence,” he replied which made me scoff. “Oho. Really Gun? And yet-” Gigie elbowed me to keep me from talking. “Is there a problem, Thitipoom?” Gun raised his eyebrow at me and probably annoyed since he used my real name. I might have pushed his buttons for the second time today.

“Okay fine. I know you both know this,” Gun regarded Victor and Ampere. “but I might have gotten some help in getting in V Food Corp. That’s not a secret, but I’m not proud of that either.” Gun paused and scrunched at me as if saying _Happy?_ “I didn’t want to just do my internship in our company because I know that people there would just patronize me. I don’t want that; how would I learn?”

“And unlike these two,” he proceeded as he pointed his chopsticks at Gigie and me from across the table. “who have perfect credentials to get into the company, let’s just say I’m just average. I might have asked for help from someone in the company.”

“Well, I didn’t know that.” Victor said. “And to be honest, you were in my top five out of the what, maybe thirty or thirty-five, who applied for the internship. You are qualified, too, Gun.” Victor reassured my friend.

“I might have heard over the phone that someone put a word for you in. But Mr. Tawan didn’t really act on it as far as I know. Besides, it’s not like he has any say in the internship program in Finance.” With that, I just bowed my head in guilt. I realized how I immediately dismissed Gun’s talents just because his boyfriend knew someone in the company. How could have I doubted one of my best friends when I know in the back of my mind how good he is? Maybe it’s just my bias against the rich and influential people. The entire table fell silent. Damn New, you just had to make everything awkward.

“How about you New?” Victor tried to cut the silence and proceeded to asked me. “What is your goal?” I sip a bit of water to clear my mouth before answering. I have been asked this question a lot of times and I already have a set answer for this. “The dream is really very simple. I wanna have a stable career in corporate finance in one of the large corporations. Maybe even in Vihokratana Holdings. That’s why I really wanted to make a good impression during my internship here in V Food.” I responded with a wide smile just how I practiced it a hundred times in front of the mirror.

“Then you would enjoy yourself in FP&A.” Victor returned the smile. “We actually timed your assignment in that department during the budget season because we know you would learn a lot. Gun on the other hand is assigned to Taxation during the Tax season because that will be good experience for him as well. As for Gigie, I don’t know how we could really help for your career goals, but I’ll see what I can do. Maybe if you’d decide to extend your internship, I could ask if group finance can perhaps take you in.”

“Thank you so much Victor.” Gigie beamed widely upon hearing this. I, too, was surprised at how Victor seriously took our personal goals into consideration. I just expected department heads to be tight, strict and uncaring for the personal growth of their staff. Victor is absolutely not one of those stereotypes.

“Excuse me.” Ampere suddenly called a waiter just as we were about to finish our meals. “One Yakitori Bento to go, please. And bill it separately. Thank you.” The server noted her additional order and went to the counter. “It’s for my boss.” She said putting down her phone. Maybe our face looked so questioning. “It’s really that bad today since he’s not eating out, eh?” Victor asked. “It’s just one of those days.” Ampere dismissed.

“What’s code blue anyway?” Gun bluntly asked. “Well, if you don’t mind. It’s just I heard people murmuring about it all morning.” Ampere and Victor looked at each other for a while before Ampere finally decides to answer. “It’s just something the entire floor named for days like this.”

“Like what?” Gigie prodded. Ampere looked uncomfortably at Victor again. “You take this question. He’s your direct boss afterall.” Victor just mockingly smiled at her.

“You know how some ladies are on red days?” We just nodded in unison. “Well it’s like that for him but worse. It happens when my boss, the COO, gets so irate and hot-headed and throws a fit in his office. You hear him banging folders, talk heatedly to people over the phone, all those sorts.”

“It usually happens when something bad’s happening in the operations, or when he gets an earful from the higher-ups. People named it “code blue” because like in a hospital setting, we treat it as an emergency and everyone has to be alert just in case he asks for something.” She explained. “And when he asks for something, you better be ready for it immediately or else he throws his frustration at you.” She finished off with a sort of sarcastic laugh.

“And you just let him?” I was genuinely concerned for her. “It must be tough working for him then.”

“Well it’s not as bad as it sounds.” Victor interjected. “When you learn to look past the tension of it all and focus on what he really needs, you can easily pacify the situation.”

“But you’ve been enduring this for that long? That must have taken a toll on you, Ampere. Especially with a baby on the way.” Gigie added. “Actually, it’s not that long. Just four months? He’s actually new to the position.”

“That’s even worse.” I gaped in disbelief on how someone has the nerve to be doing that when he’s new to the organization.

“I agree with them that it’s not that serious.” Gun interrupted. Both Gigie and I looked at him confusedly. “Believe me, Tay is a generally good guy. He just has his tempers sometimes but it easily subsides.” We continued to stare at him. Even Victor was surprised on how he’s casually talking like he knows this Tawan guy so much. “What? Why are you looking me at that?”

“Nickname basis huh?” Ampere laughs. “Oh yeah. Tawan or Tay, as we call him, is a very close friend of my boyfriend. We’ve hung out a couple times so this is no surprise for me.” Ampere only gave him a knowing look when she realized who put in a word for him.

“Gun is actually right.” Victor nodded as he folded his table napkin after tidying himself. “He may be temperamental but he’s not really unreasonable. I bet it’s just because of the pressure from his father.”

“His father?” Gigie and I asked in unison.

“Oh. He’s a Vihokratana. He’s heir to the entire conglomerate.” Ampere casually said.

“What?” I thought I was only saying it in my head but everyone turned to look at me. I must’ve reacted too loudly. “I- I mean, wasn’t the heir supposed to be the eldest sister? Or at least that’s what I heard in the news.” I tried not to stutter too much.

“That’s what everyone thought so too until a few months ago.” Ampere responded. “I actually don’t know what happened but it was all too sudden. His sister was also training to be CEO in one of their companies but she unexpectedly disappeared. Then Mr. Tawan was suddenly appointed as COO in V Food and was announced to be the heir to the entire conglomerate. Talk about real pressure.”

I turned to Gun as if asking him if he knows something. “Don’t look at me. I don’t have tea on their family matters. I just know him as Off’s friend. I don’t meddle in their business.” He laughed dryly.

“Well you don’t have to worry about him. The chance of you interfacing with him while you’re on your internship is very slim.” Victor tried to dismissed our worry.

Actually, I was not worried at all. It’s just that I didn’t imagine that I would be closer to a Vihokratana than I initially thought. I was expecting that it’ll be in years’ time before I get to interact with any of them and finally put my plans in fruition.

I knew that the patriarch had a son named Tawan. I just didn’t know that he already works in a C-level position in one of their companies. Last time I checked, he was still a full-time MBA student.

This is totally unforeseen. This changes a lot of things. This – “Hello Newwiee!” Gigie waving at my face disturbed my thoughts. “You’re spacing out. We’re going.” I saw that everyone was already up from their seats. “Sorry, I just – uh – I think I might have eaten too much.” I giggled as I rubbed my full stomach. “Thank you for the meal by the way, Victor.” I politely smiled at him and stood up.

“That’s what you get for eating too much!” Gun teased which only made the whole bunch laugh.


	3. Opportunity

_New_

It was the third day of my internship and I’m starting to get the hang of doing some small tasks. Today, First was explaining to me how to perform monthly reconciliations. “Just run this t-code and fill-out the necessary parameters for the report you are doing…” I closely paid attention to what he’s doing in the computer as I took down some notes in my notebook. I was genuinely amazed at how taxation seems to be easier and simpler with the help of ERP systems compared to how hellish it is in class and in exams.

I suddenly lost focus when I saw a now familiar figure walking across the hallway, down to Victor’s office. My desk was a couple feet away, just enough to hear their faint voices. “Hey Victor. Do you have a sec? It’s not really important.” I heard a hint of worry in the COO’s voice. My eyes kept straight at my computer while I slightly repositioned to point my ear at their direction. “You should’ve heard about Ampere, right? I was just wondering if you knew what hospital she’s in. I’d like to send her some fruit baskets.” He sounded so much different than he did last Monday.

“Do you have any questions?” I was snapped back to what was in front of me when First asked. “Uhm. No. I think I got it.” I smiled at my colleague. I knew I definitely missed something. I’ll have to figure it out on my own later.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The gang decided to meet up at a local coffee shop after shift just to chit-chat about our day. “Everything is school is exaggerated.” Gun grumbled as he took a huge slice of the red velvet cake he ordered. “Tell me about it.” I scoffed in reply.

“Imagine doing a bunch of stuff with just a couple clicks. But in school? They make us answer all these different sets of problems which takes hours to do.” He exclaimed in exasperation. “I get what you’re saying but it must be because we’re doing some entry-level stuff.” Gigie spoke with reason. “I bet the higher the rank, the more analytical your tasks will be.” And she was probably right. We were just in our first week of internship. It’s only expected that our tasks will be transactional and repetitive. But we just can’t help but feel frustrated at how entirely different the classroom set-up is with the “real world”.

“Anyway guys, have you heard any news about Ampere?” I shifted our topic. “Hmm. I haven’t seen her all day.” Gigie replied after taking a sip of her caramel macchiato. “Me neither. Why’d you ask?” Gun said. So, I must be the only one who has heard about it. “I overheard from Victor and the COO that she’s in the hospital.” I told them in a hushed voice after sipping some of my earl grey tea.

“Oh my gosh. I hope she and her baby is alright.” Gigie frowned. “Yeah, me too.” I added. “This is a surprise. You were never interested in other people, New.” Gun chuckled a bit in shock in my sudden show of affection towards someone I just met.

True, we just got to know Ampere a few days ago but she was the warmest person in the office, always checking up on us as if we were her responsibility. She even brought us cupcakes yesterday as a welcome treat. But my gut tells me that something else is about to happen. I just hope it’s not something that messes up with my plans.

-

It was looking like just another day at the office when suddenly, the odd feeling from yesterday when we talked about Ampere rushed into me. I was spacing out at the thought when a deep voice interrupted me. “Good morning, New!” I looked up to see Victor. “Ms. Godji would like to have a word with us and the other interns in her office right away.” He said with a forced smile. That feeling in me worsened with his expression.

“Good morning interns, Victor.” Godji greeted the four of us as we took the seats fronting her desk. “The three of you must be wondering why you got called. I’ll get right to it then.”

“Yesterday, we got a very sad news. Ampere was rushed to the hospital due to some complications of pregnancy.” She started explaining which earned gasps from the three of us. “They’re alright. But unexpectedly, she will now be on her maternity leave. I can’t share much of the details besides that.” Well I’m glad she’s okay but why isn’t that odd feeling gone?

“Victor and I had a lengthy discussion yesterday and, Victor?” she asked Victor to continue. “We’re currently looking for a temporary replacement for Ampere’s position.” And there it is. I’m finally beginning to understand the reason for this odd sensation.

“As you might have known already, her role isn’t technically just an assistant with secretarial duties. It is way beyond that. She supports Mr. Tawan in most of the financial matters of the operations. This is aside of course from the support he gets from the CFO and myself.”

“The finance team is currently short-handed; which may I remind you Ms. Godji of our pending open positions.” He eyed Godji. “Hey, that is not specifically my job, but I’ll make sure to escalate that to the rest of the team.” She defensively replied as she made sure to jot down a note.

“Going back, we need someone to fill her role for the meantime and we thought that – ”

“I’ll take it.” I blurted out impulsively and quite loudly. This made Gun and Gigie turn their heads to me. What the heck, self? I bit my lower lip in embarrassment of what I just did.

“I see that you’ve caught on pretty fast, New.” Victor chuckled. “Yes, we were about to ask if any of you would like to take on this, um, chal –”

“Opportunity, Victor.” Godji immediately cut him off. “I think the word you’re looking for is opportunity.”

“Right.” He smiled again. “Anyway, I don’t doubt that any of you would do great in this role, especially you, New.”

Right. Opportunities are chances for something positive to happen. This event though caused by something unfortunate, is definitely an opportunity to me. I without second-thought, here I am claiming it.

“I’m relieved you took it, New.” Gigie let out a huge sigh of relief evidently hesitant to take on the role. “Thank you for saving us, New.” Gun said looking a bit relieved too.

“So, it is settled then.” Victor smiled. “You two may go while New, please stay for a bit.” “Goodluck, New!” Gun mocked me as they were moving out. “I bet you need it. Ow!” He added and got a light hit on the shoulder from Gigie.

“Okay New. Since you will be working in the office of the COO, you will encounter a lot of confidential information so this,” Godji laid a piece of paper in front of me. “We need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement though I doubt you’ll be disclosing anything to anyone anyway. You seem like a good kid.” She smiled.

After reading its content, I signed the document without any hesitation. It’s just a standard NDA.

“Now New, although I said that you’d be doing finance support to Mr. Tawan, you’d also be doing some secretarial work, are you okay with that?” Victor asked to which I nodded. “Okay, let me show you to his office as I explain more of your tasks.”

Victor escorted me to an empty office. The office was much larger than Victor’s. The entire space was divided into two: the main office housing a large oak table, some expensive looking vases, framed awards and pictures, and a door which I suppose leads to a private room or a washroom; and the reception area where my desk is along with a lot of filing shelves, a couch and a small pantry. And it just occurred to me that I’ll probably be making him some coffee. And I don’t know anything about coffee. Did I really make the right decision?

After someone from IT handed me a laptop and an ipad, explained to me the security features of the room (including badges for the offices and a bunch of cameras), and a quick but lengthy discussion from Victor, I was left all alone in the room contemplating if I’m really ready for this job.

I know that this might help me towards my ultimate goal but this was something I never planned at all. I guess I have to wing it for the next couple months.

A beep from the office door cut my introspection and made me stand up to greet whoever is coming in. And it wasn’t just anybody. A tall man with a beautiful tanned skin, in an expensive looking suit walked in. This must be Mr. Tawan. I mean, I recognize him. But this is actually the first time that I get to see him up close. He has this wonderfully shaped nose that fits his chiseled oval face, thin red lips that are shaped like Chinese sausages. And those deep set of dark eyes that are staring back at –

“Ehem” I heard someone cough from behind him. Wait, what the fuck? Have I been staring too long?

“I’m sorry. Mi-mister Viho-hokratana.” Get it together self. Why are you stuttering?

“Pick, would you mind?” Mr. Tawan said sternly. “Okay sir, I’ll get the door.” A middle-aged man walked past me and used his badge to open Mr. Tawan’s office. Oh shit. I just realized that he must have been waiting for me to open the door while I just stood there like a deer in the headlights admiring the fine man – I mean staring embarrassingly at my boss.

“Thank you, Pick.” Mr. Tawan entered his office while and I just stood there looking at my own feet in deep deep deep shame. “Sorry, I didn’t get your name?” I looked back up to see that Mr. Tawan pivoted and ask me.

“Ah-uhm” why is it difficult for me to speak? “We don’t have all day,” his head turned sideways, “New.” He turned around towards his office while muttering “Jeez, can you do anything?”.

I looked down to realize that he must be looking at my ID. I slumped down in my seat feeling defeated, embarrassed and annoyed at myself. This is definitely not how I imagined all of this to turn out.


	4. Acumen

_New_

Dr. Raymond Reilly defines business acumen as the keenness and quickness in understanding and dealing with a business situation in a manner that is likely to lead to a good outcome. It is having a good grasp of the overall big-picture of the business. I always thought that a good academic foundation in finance would be enough to get me through my internship. However, the realization that I was wrong came early.

I still had the image of an annoyed Mr. Tawan in my mind; his intense dark eyes that were like piercing a hole through my head, those thick brows that were furrowed. Gosh, I fucked up so bad. I have never been this nervous about interacting with someone since I was young. Maybe the fact that he is a Vihokratana is messing up with me.

“Hey kid, having first day jitters?” A soft voice from the man Mr. Tawan called Pick brought me back to the present. He introduced himself as Mr. Tawan’s personal driver and assistant. He reached out his hand with a smile.

“Um. Kind of.” I shook his hand and returned his gentle smile. “I’m new to all of these things plus he’s the first executive I’ve ever encountered in my life. I never thought it’d be this nerve-wracking.”

“Relax, kid. There’s nothing to worry… yet,” he teased.

“Mr. Pick.” I groaned at him while he just laughed at how I tensed with his taunting. “I’m just playing with you. He may not look like it but Tay is actually a gentle soul.” He said while he turned to Mr. Tawan’s office. I followed where he was looking and saw my boss already busy with signing some documents. His face was far from gentle. “Just give him time to warm up to you and you’ll see what I mean,” he reassured.

“Well anyway, I’ll just be downstairs. Do you have my number? You can just call me when Tay needs anything, or if you need help.” I shook my head and gave him the phone that the company has provided me.

“Actually, I kinda need your help with a few things. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t. I have nothing else to do anyway,” he replied while saving his digits on the phone. I explained to him my dilemma on making coffee especially with an unfamiliar machine.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you with that. I’m no good in making coffee either.” He giggled as he handed the phone back. “But I guess you could just order from the coffee shop downstairs. He likes a good vanilla Americano.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pick.” I sincerely thanked him for the advice. I guess I have to spend my personal money just for this. I should probably ask my friend who works in a café how make one. My telephone rang and saw that the ID was from Mr. Tawan’s office.

“Sir?” I nervously picked up the phone. Mr. Pick silently waved goodbye and left the office.

 _“Have you made a follow-up on the weekly reports yet? I need to study them before the BU meeting.”_ I heard Mr. Tawan on the other line. I scrambled to open the scheduler on the iPad and browsed through his schedule which was stacked. It shows a couple meetings but none of them says BU.

“uhh…” was the only thing that left my mouth with the confusion. _“Check Ampere’s notes, everything should be in there.”_

I hurried and skimmed through a bunch of notebooks on the desk hoping for anything that would tell me what to do. _“And get the reports an hour before the meeting.”_

“Which meeting, sir?” I asked, stupidly, I thought.

 _“I just said the BU meeting.”_ What the hell is a BU meeting? I tried making out what it could mean but nothing gave me a single clue. My boss might have noticed my incoherent mumbling and dropped the call, rather harshly. “… _”_

I heard the door behind me behind me beep. Fuck. I’m screwed.

Out came dashing is my boss with an annoyed look. “Do you know how to navigate my calendar?” He said in a very deep commanding tone.

“Yes, sir.” I replied faintly.

“Then you will see that I only have one BU meeting today.”

“Sorry sir, but what’s a BU meeting? I see you have a couple meetings lined up.” I had to ask it. Otherwise, we’re getting nowhere. Although it kinda is embarrassing to bluntly show your incompetence to your boss, but it’d be more humiliating if I err and cause bigger problems.

His darting and judging stare never left my eyes even as he picked up the phone and speed-dialed someone. “Good morning, Victor! Could you please come to my office right now?” My eyes though were wandering around in anxiety. I just couldn’t dare to stare right back at him when I messed up bad.

He dropped the call and made another one. “Good morning, Godji! How thorough was your training for the interns on the company’s operations?... I see. Thank you!”

Just as he dropped the second call, Victor entered the office and Mr. Tawan’s demeanor immediately changed, smiling at the Finance Head. “Hi, Victor. Sorry for rushing you. Can you please provide this intern with some resources regarding the operations of the company? Apparently, he doesn’t know what a BU is.” I can sense a hint of condescension in his voice.

“Okay, sir.” Victor nodded.

“Thank you! And I need the report earlier by the way. We have an important decision to make today.” Seeing Victor nodding in affirmation, he walked back to his office but stopped midway. “Can you do the executive summary as well? I… well, I don’t wanna bank on him today.”

“Okay, sir.”

“Thanks Victor.”

I waited until I heard the automatic lock on his office door before I finally let out the breath that I’ve been holding since earlier. “I’m so sorry.” I apologized to Victor.

“Nah. Don’t be. It’s only your first day. And I should be the one sorry for inadequately preparing you for all of this.” He replied and moved to my desk. I allowed him to sit on my chair and observed him from the side opening some links and files in my laptop.

“BU stands for business unit, by the way. V Food has a couple of them.” He opened a file on the organizational structure of the company and briefly explained to me the different business units. “On Wednesdays, it’s the Grain Mill Products that has a meeting.” He pointed to me the scheduled meeting at 3:00 PM.

“Ampere usually does a one-pager, high-level report with analyses and commentaries based on the prepared reports from finance.” He opened a bunch of e-mails, reports, and Ampere’s files. He already explained to me a bunch of things earlier in the morning. He is now reinforcing it with some of Ampere’s actual work.

“For the meantime, get yourself familiar with the operations of every business unit. I’ll handle the reports and I’ll blind copy you each time I’ll send them to Mr. Tawan.”

“Just tell me when you’re already comfortable of doing them by yourself, then I’ll let you take charge.” He stood up and smiled at me. I don’t know if I deserve that smile despite being a failure today.

“Thank you so much, Victor. And I’m really really sorry for the hassle.”

“Again, I should be the one apologizing, New. Don’t hesitate to call me if you have questions. I’ll be I my office.”

I slumped back on my chair and stared blankly at my screen with all the reading materials Victor provided me. I didn’t expect that a secretary’s work is this hard.

I took a deep breath and reset my mind. I need a lot of focus and patience to get through this day or week, or month, or as long as it takes for me to be reliable in the tasks I am given.

I started reading files on the company history, most of which I already know before starting the internship. I read tons of materials on operations, most of them filled with business jargon I’m not even familiar with. Luckily a quick Google search can come in handy.

I heard the phone ring again and did not wait for a second ring before picking it up. “Sir?” I answered.

 _“It’s been over 30 minutes since your lunch break. Why are you still here?”_ Mr. Tawan said rather calmly than how he was earlier. I checked my personal phone and it was indeed past 12:30. There were also a bunch of messages and missed calls from Gun and Gigie. I was too engrossed in my reading that I totally did not notice the time. “I’m just doing some reading, sir. I-”

 _“You can continue them later,”_ he cut me off.

“I’ll just wait up for you, sir.”

_“You don’t have to. Pick usually brings me my lunch in the office.”_

“Okay, sir.” I glanced at Mr. Tawan’s office before leaving. He’s still busy reading and signing some papers. He yawned and stretched which reminded me that I should be serving him coffee by 1:00 PM.

I hurried to the cafeteria where Gigie and Gun were. “Where have you been? We’re almost done here.” Gun greeted me as I put down my tray of food on the table.

“I was reluctant to take a break while my boss is still working,” I explained. I didn’t realize I was already famished until my nose caught on the smell of the grilled pork that I was having.

“Are you okay? You’re a bit pale.” Gigie worriedly asked.

I shook my head and gulped down the food that I was chewing. “I just messed up big time guys. And twice in just a few hours.”

“Mr. Tawan should be thinking how incompetent I am already.” I added while nibbling on the tasty pork. Damn, I never thought that cafeteria food could be this good. Which is a good thing because this is a lot cheaper that having to eat out every day.

“Relax, New. It’s just your first day. And besides, I think Tay would understand.” Gun comforted me while he was tidying up his plate and sipped on some iced lemonade.

“You didn’t see how angry he looked earlier.”

“Well he does have an RBF.” He nonchalantly commented. “RBF? A resting bitch face?” Gigie asked which earned a nod from Gun.

“I don’t know if I could do this for three months guys.” The stress in my voice was apparent. Who wouldn’t be after making those stupid mistakes, right?

“Look who’s crying now after enthusiastically volunteering earlier.” Gun teased. “Regretting it already, New?” Gigie chimed in.

“Totally.” We had a bit of a hearty laugh at that. I continued with my meal while my friends didn’t stop with their encouragements. “Well you don’t have any other choice but to suck it up.”

“True. But you’ll get the hang of it soon. You’re not top of the class for nothing,” Gigie added. As positive her intentions may be, that remark only worsened my doubts. Yes, I may be top of the class. But what kind of top student would make such silly mistakes?

This is why I hate making quick calls. I just abhor the feeling of uncertainty. I saw this as an opportunity, yes. But now I’m starting to doubt if this was the right choice. I knew I needed to get into the inner workings of the company but I never expected it to be this way and this quick.

As soon as we finished, I separated with the gang to grab some coffee for Mr. Tawan. Ampere’s notes specifically says to serve him coffee after he takes his lunch.

When I got back to the office, Mr. Tawan wasn’t there. But I noticed that the lights from the room inside his office was lit. I suppose he was inside. I just left the vanilla Americano on his desk. I don’t know what hit me but I wrote on a sticky note that I was sorry for what happened earlier and for ordering coffee and not make them myself. With a smiley at the end.

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. He was in and out for meetings, I answered calls, I updated his calendar and just focused on all the materials I was supposed to read. It feels like I was studying for an exam or what. It was exhausting.

Later, I got another call from Mr. Tawan. _“You should go home now. You don’t have to wait for me.”_ I checked my phone and it was almost 7:00 PM. I lost track of time again. “O-okay, sir,” I stammered a bit. _“Please call Pick on your way down.”_

“Copy sir. Is there anything else?”

_“Hm, that’s all.”_

I guess I should call it a day. After preparing my stuff, I peeked into Mr. Tawan’s office and caught him looking as well. I waved a shy goodbye at him as he did as well. That sight was definitely opposite than our encounter earlier this morning. Maybe Mr. Pick was right, Mr. Tawan might be a gentle soul after all.


	5. Side Hustle

_New_

“Good morning sir!” I greeted Mr. Tawan as he entered the office.

“Good morning!” I opened the door to his office and waited till he sat to ask him a question.

“Sir, Mr. Saetang of the canning unit called earlier and would like to have an urgent meeting with you today. He says it’s regarding the upcoming HSE audit. Should I book him at 3:00?” I confidently said.

He looked up to me with a confused look and replied. “No. Free up one of my other meetings today instead.” I browsed through the iPad on to check his schedule. His last scheduled meeting ends at 2:30 PM. I don’t know why he doesn’t make time for this one. It was pretty urgent from what I’ve heard from Mr. Saetang. “See if you could re-schedule the one about the farm trials to next week.”

“Noted, sir.” I jut replied and made a quick exit to make calls to fix his schedule.

“I see you’re getting there eh?” Mr. Pick commented from behind me.

I smiled at him as I returned to my desk. “Not quite yet, Mr. Pick. I still get confused with a bunch of names and departments and all.”

“You’re doing great kid.” He commended, something I badly needed. After messing up the other day, a positive remark somehow boosts my confidence even just a bit.

“And you probably should know that Tay leaves early on Fridays,” he said, which now explains Mr. Tawan’s response earlier.

“Why is that?” I asked out of curiosity. Mr. Pick just smiled and tapped my on the shoulder. “Well, that’s none of our business, kid. None of our business.”

“Anyway kid, I’d better get going. Call me if you need help.”

Unlike the past two days, today was quite more relaxed. My boss had fewer calls, fewer meetings and I’m not complaining at all. In fact, this is a welcome development for me. Fridays, should be like this for everyone, relaxed but productive. An entire week of stress should be capped with a relaxed day with less worries.

“Should I call Mr. Pick, sir?” I stood up when Mr. Tawan was leaving the office. It was just a quarter over three o’clock.

He shook his head and smiled. A sight I’ve never seen before. “No need, New. See you on Monday!” He walked with a slight bounce which was odd. He’s definitely in a good mood today. Far from his usual tight, grumpy demeanor. How I wish he was like this more often. He looks way much better when he sports this radiating smile.

“You may also leave earlier by the way. I’ll just authorize the hours for you.” He added prior to exiting the office.

And so, I did. I just finished a couple more reading materials and decided to leave earlier as well, just around 4:30 PM. He authorizes it, so why not?

Like him, I also prefer to go home earlier on Fridays. I have to go home downtown and visit my aunt and uncle in their little bar.

“Auntie, Jennie.” I greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. It was already dark when I arrived at the little office in aunt Jennie’s bar. I dropped by my apartment first to quickly freshen up.

“Hey, son. I miss you. Have you had dinner already?” She pulled me in for a tight hug. I shook my head.

“Love, New’s here. Serve him up some food,” Auntie Jennie called out for uncle Max in the kitchen. “How are you? Haven’t heard from you all week. And it’s been weeks since you’ve last visited.”

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s just been so hectic lately.” I apologized to her. True, it’s been about three or four weeks since I last visited them. I was just so busy with school work and preparing for my internship.

“Well you’re almost there, dear. How’s internship?” Aunt Jennie asked as we each took seats across the table. “It’s been stressful so far. I just got assigned to work as the COO’s assistant. I didn’t think it’d be this tough,” I told her.

“Nothing you can’t handle for sure.”

“Hm. I’m getting there. It just needs a lot of getting used to.” It was clear in her face that she wanted to catch up so bad. I know they miss me as much as I have missed them. Now I feel so bad for not seeing them for this long.

Aunt Jennie and uncle Max are my adoptive parents. Not legally though since they are also not legally recognized as a couple. Aunt Jennie is a transwoman and with the current laws, same-sex marriage is not yet recognized in this country.

I was ten when they took me under their care. They wanted to have a child so much but didn’t want one too young because they were both busy hustling and might not have enough time to raise a baby. And because I had memories of my birth-mother, it was awkward for me to call them mom and dad. They didn’t mind being called auntie and uncle. And their love for me wasn’t any less just because I don’t call them mom and dad.

I lived under their roof just until I turned fourth year in college. Because of the demands in my last year, I decided to rent a small studio apartment near school. They supported my decision one hundred percent with the condition that I go home on the weekends – something I failed to do lately.

“How about you? How’s the bar running?” I asked them. “You tell me. You’re doing our books.” Aunt Jennie laughed. Yes, I do the accounting and tax for the business. It’s my side-hustle. I work for them and they give me an allowance, just enough for food and rent.

Auntie Jennie and uncle Max owns a night bar just outside the red-district of the city. They started a bar business because it was also in one where they first met and fell in love with each other. The details, I didn’t dare ask.

Just after a few minutes, uncle Max came dashing in with a plate of pork ribs. I immediately stood up to greet him with a hug as well.

“Hey buddy! Catch up with you later. The kitchen’s pretty busy on a Friday night.” He just said with a strong pat on my back.

“Sure uncle. And wow this looks delicious.” My mouth automatically watered at the plate of sweet baby back ribs.

“No need to patronize him, dear. It’s just the same food you’ve been having all these years.” Aunt Jennie said sassily and uncle Max just gave her the middle finger while leaving for the kitchen. That was their regular dynamics and I love that.

“And I still love them nonetheless.” I said. “Eat up. I’m gonna go at the front of the house. And everything is just at the same place where you keep them.” Aunt Jennie put on her apron and motioned to leave.

“Okay auntie.” I nodded and immediately started devouring my favorite meal of all.

I was enjoying the food so much but was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice, “What a surprise. The university kid finally decided to pay a visit.”

My head turned instantly to the source of that sound and found one of my closest friends leaning against the door jamb. “Joss! What’s up?” I called him to grab the seat in front of me. I offered to share the meal which he politely declined.

“Same old. You? Got yourself a girlfriend now?” I was so surprised that I almost spit out my food when he asked that. He laughed boisterously at my reaction.

“Joss, you know I don’t have time for that.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Boyfriend?”

“Don’t have time for that either.” I rolled my eyes again. “C’mon with that face and that physique. I’m sure you’ve been approached by both ladies and men.”

“Are you talking about yourself?” I threw the question back at him which he managed to answer confidently. “Oh right. The line’s too long for me. I might have to tell them to go to you instead.”

Joss and I have been close for almost four years now. I met him when he started to work as a waiter in the bar. His apartment is also just close to our house which made us hang out more often well just until I moved to my own apartment.

It is no secret to both of us that we’re both bisexual. Or so do I think I am. Unlike Joss who’s had relationships with both men and women, I’ve been single all my life. I only knew I was attracted to both men and women.

“Joss. I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, no partner until I graduate. Studies first. Goals first. Whatever.” He knew exactly how I would’ve answered and mocked me. “Try to loosen up a little, bro. Try living a little.” I gave him another eyeroll.

“Joss. Your regular’s here.” Another waiter called out from the bar.

“Be right there. Could you tell him to wait for a minute?” Joss asked the other waiter.

“Your regular? _Regular?_ Really, Joss?” I eyed him knowing the connotation of the word term regular inside the bar.

“What?” He acted as innocently. “And you actually think that I’ll believe that you’re not doing anything funny with this _regular_?”

“New.”

“And how many _regulars_ do you have now, eh?” I bluntly asked him.

“Fuck you!” He heatedly cursed me. “New. I only have this one guy. And he’s harmless, he just wants some _company_.”

The bar wasn’t like those in the red-light district where there were pimps and, you know, some monkey business. But being just near the area, it’s not unlikely that some of the waiters will have patrons.

“You know I’m just worried, right?” I expressed my serious concern for my friend. “These things could end badly, Joss.”

“I know,” he said with a bit of remorse. “It’s only this one person, New. And he said he’ll support my education and that is…” he heaved a sigh before proceeding. “Look, you know I can’t afford college, and I’m not as smart as you to earn a scholarship. And you have nothing to worry about. Trust me.”

I just looked at him and felt sorry for the circumstance that he’s in. How the entire system is against him and forced him to do this. All these years, he’s been working multiple jobs just to live and support his ailing father. Studying isn’t his priority as much as he wanted to.

“Just…” I wanted to say something more but I know it is futile at this point. “Just don’t forget to use protection.” I joked instead. He just laughed it off and flashed me his middle finger.

I did the accounting books for a few hours. I had so much backlog that it took me so long to complete them. I finished at about eleven and decided to head home. “I’m heading out now aunt Jennie.”

“Are you coming home tonight? Or are you staying at your apartment?”

“I’ll be staying at the apartment this weekend. But I promise to visit again next week.” I said as I gave her another hug. “Thank you so much for doing this for us, New.” She gently rubbed my back and took a sniff from my neck – an old habit of hers. “This is the least I can do for everything you’ve done for me.” I smiled at her as I broke our embrace. “No son, the least you can do is pay us a visit at home more often.” She brushed my cheek with her right hand. I cupped her hand with my own and said, “I’m sorry. I’ll try.”

“Don’t forget to call, okay? I love you, dear.”

“I love you, too auntie.”

Before heading out, I decided to use the restroom. Just as I finished my business and about to exit, I accidentally bumped with a man making his way in.

“I’m sorry.” I bowed my head to apologize. I saw that he dropped his eyeglasses so I picked them up to return to him.

“Shin? Oh, there you are I thought you were already outside.” I heard a familiar voice from outside.

“You dropped your glasses…” I looked up to hand him his glasses. “…sir?”

We both immediately froze in total surprise. What is he doing here?

“New.” Joss called from behind him. He looked at Joss, in shock as well.

“Shin, are you okay?”

“Le-let’s go, Neo.”

And they just left me there, stunned, with my mouth still agape.

What the actual fuck? Is my boss is fucking with my friend?


	6. A Proposition

_New_

It’s only five o’clock dawn and I’m already back in my apartment from my daily jog. Yeah, I was out much earlier than usual today. After tossing around in bed for hours last night, I thought that maybe tiring myself out would finally make me fall asleep.

My mind was just so occupied with what I had witnessed at the bar last night. I’m usually very quick to assess situations and think of my next moves. But somehow, this one’s too much of a shock for me.

How do I process the information that my friend is fooling around with my boss? And my boss isn’t just anybody, okay. He’s a Vihokratana for god’s sake.

While doing some stretches to cool myself down, I heard multiple beeps from my phone. I wonder who would message me at this hour?

There were several messages all from an unregistered number.

_Thitipoom_

_We need to talk._

_Meet me outside your apartment._

_Gray tinted car._

_Just get in._

_I saw you arriving just now. I'll wait for 15 minutes._

_If not, I'll come over instead._

What the fuck did I just read? Without even verifying who the sender was, I already have a strong feeling that this is Mr. Tawan and it’s probably about our encounter last night. How the hell did he get my personal number? And how did he know where I’m living?

The thought of that just sent shivers down my spine. He is a Vihokratana, after all. Their family could get away with anything. Digging for personal information on people wouldn’t be difficult for them.

I peeked outside my window and saw that there really was a grey BMW across our building. It wasn’t difficult to spot it since the luxury vehicle stood out in this meek neighborhood.

Fifteen minutes. I need every bit of it to prepare myself. I took a quick cold shower and put on a grey sweater and my favorite Bang Bang shorts. I still had five minutes and I milked every second of it pacing around the room trying to see if meeting him was a good idea. And I’m not even sure yet if it’s him I’m seeing. What if he’s hired some goons to threaten me or something?

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside my unit. I slowly walked towards the dark tinted car and immediately heard the doors unlocking when I stopped in front of it. My heart was racing in every motion I made. My hands were even trembling making it unusually difficult to open the car.

Another deep breath before I opened the door and sat on the shotgun seat. And I was right. It was Mr. Tawan. He was still wearing the same brown short-sleeve button-downs he wore last night, only much more wrinkled. Must be because of whatever they did with Joss.

The tension was clear and neither of us dared to look at each other. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes contemplating on what to say to the other.

“Sir. If this is about last night –”, I decided to break it only to be sternly cut off.

“I'll make this quick, Thitipoom. You did not see anything, okay? Or we're gonna have a problem.”

His words did not sit well with me and I turned to him with a glare. “Is that a threat?”

He returned the stare. “Call it whatever you want. I'm just warning you.” Our eyes met with fierceness, both trying to intimidate the other. “You did not see anything. Do you get it?” But as I stared longer at his eyes, I saw a hint of something else that wasn’t intimidating.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” I folded and turned my face to the windshield.

“Thanks, New,” he said rather softly. He crouched down until his head rested on the steering wheel. “I'm begging you, please. No one can know about this. Please, do me this favor and I'll be forever be indebted to you.”

“I'm sorry if you got dragged into my mess.” He turned his head and I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. Were his threats just a mask to cover up this side of his?

“I won’t speak to anyone about this, sir. I promise.”

“Thank you, New.”

I watched his car speed out of the dark alley leaving me with tons of questions in my head. And there’s only one person who can give me answers. Good thing that we’re meeting up this afternoon with our friend.

“Joss. Tell me everything you know about Tawan.” I immediately asked Joss when we found a spot in the café where we agreed to meet our friend.

“Tawan?” His brows knitted. “Who the hell is that?”

“The one I bumped into last night? Is he your, um, your benefactor?” I replied.

“You mean Shin?”

Now that I think of it again, he did call him Shin last night. “Yeah, I heard you call him Shin. Now I need you to tell me everything you know about him.” I demanded with a hushed voice making sure that no one could hear over conversation.

“About him? You know I can't tell you that. Privacy is part of the trade.”

“Joss, please.” I begged. I need to know what’s the deal about this Vihokratana.

Joss sighed and moved closer to me. I expected some juicy details only to disappointed. “I just know his name, okay? He introduced himself as Shin and that is everything I know.”

“That’s bullshit. Stop playing with me, Joss.” There’s got to be something he knows about him. If Tawan is indeed a _regular_ customer, Joss should know a thing or two about him.

“No, New. Honestly, I'm not.” Joss gently shook his head and gave me a humorless smile. “In this trade, there are no strings attached. Everything is transactional. I just know he's Shin. He contacts me when he wants to meet and that's it.”

“How long have you been fucking him?” I bluntly asked.

Joss eyes screamed at me in surprise. “New, language.” I just kept a straight face until he gave in. “Three months now.”

“What?” Three months? How come I only learned about this now?

“Why do you want to know about him anyway? What's all of this about?”

“He's a Vihokratana. And he's my -”

“Who's a Vihokratana and why are you two intensely whispering to each other?”

Our heads instantly turned to the source of that voice. “Hey, Luke. Didn't see you coming.” I stood up and assisted Luke with the drinks he ordered for us and greeted Luke a bro shake. Joss did likewise.

“So?” Luke asked again once we settled back on our seats. I eyed Joss who was giving me a questioning look as well as he sipped his coffee.

“Uhm. My boss in my internship. He's a Vihokratana.” Joss coughed at my answer and spilled some of his drink on his shirt and on our table.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect the coffee to be this hot.” His excuse. We used the paper napkins provide to wipe the mess he created.

“Anyway. I called you two because I have some proposition.”

“This better not be illegal, Luke.”

“Fuck you, New.” He rolled his eyes at me and carefully laid on the table his phone with some sort of ad on the screen.

“You remember the modelling competition I won last year?” He asked.

About year after Joss and I became friends, Luke got a job in auntie Jennie’s bar as a waiter. He used to be a shy teenager but loosened up to us quickly when he learned that we share the same interest in basketball.

But it wasn’t long before an agent spotted Luke and offered him modelling jobs. At first, they were only few and just for small campaigns for lesser-known products. Until last year when he decided to join a modelling competition in which he won. That has opened more opportunities for him to take on larger projects and really turned into a serious model. That totally changed his life.

“They’re holding another one this year.” Luke continued.

“And?” Joss and I asked in unison both seeming uninterested in whatever he’s about to tell us.

“I want to invite you two to join.” We just laughed at his ridiculous idea. “C'mon, you could both make it. If not win, I know at least you could enter the top 10. And that will open doors for you, I'm sure.”

“You know what my answer would be Luke.” I immediately dismissed him. I have never been fascinated by the limelight of the entertainment industry. And besides, they know that I am too focused on my studies right now.

“Yeah, I knew you'd say that. But you're kind of lacking in height, anyway.” I smacked the back of his head. “Ow!” The nerve of this guy to call me short. I’m not short, I’m just not as tall as them.

“You,” he regarded Joss, “on the other hand, are a shoo in for the top 10.”

“What? I don't know, man. I'm just not the model type.”

“Excuse me? Have you looked yourself in the mirror?” Luke exclaimed.

“Luke is right, Joss. Why don't you give it a try?”

Joss just scratched his head and spoke shyly. “I don't know, man. I just don't think I have it in me.”

“This is better than what you're doing now. I mean, you know, working three jobs and all.” I looked at him and I know he gets what I’m trying to say.

“But there's no assurance to this all. If I leave any of my day jobs for this and then I don't make it, then what becomes of me then? You both know I have mouths to feed plus my father's medical expenses.”

His concern was valid. Not everyone has the privilege to risk a job for something which gives no guarantee. I do understand why he has to resort to the things he’s doing. I’m just concerned for him. He’s one of my closest friends.

“Just give it some thought, bro.” Luke patted Joss on the back. “Anyway, I can hook you up with some professional photographers to help you with your portfolio. But you must decide soon, bro. Auditions are almost closing.”

“Joss, this could be your break. Look what happened to Luke. In just a year, he already treats us to fancy coffee when he used to be the stingiest among us.” I joked to lighten up the mood which was successful since Joss laughed with me.

“Fuck off, New.” Luke got to hit me back jokingly. “I'm not a household name yet. But once your name gets out there, agencies will keep their eye on you and book you for projects. I’ve shown some of our pictures to my agent and he agrees that you have the potential.”

“Just consider it, man.” Joss looked introspective. I really hope he considers this. I just don’t want him to get involved with a Vihokratana.


	7. Monday Blues

_New_

Monday. I’m usually indifferent with Mondays. I really don’t get why people dread this particular day. To me it’s just like any other day in the week. But not today.

I am still bothered by the unfortunate encounter I had with Mr. Tawan in the weekend. I don’t what to expect about everything. What’s worse is when I was beginning to understand his cold but perceptive personality, our conversation in his car totally threw me off. There is something behind all this stern façade he’s showing. I can’t pinpoint what yet.

“Good morning, sir!” I greeted him as he entered the office. He only nodded without even looking at my direction. Maybe he feels the same way as me-unsure of how to act after the incident.

Nonetheless, I just did my mundane tasks and continued studying business operations and Ampere’s previous reports. I’m still stuck at doing mostly secretarial work since I’m not yet that confident of doing the reports myself.

I heard a buzz from the door signaling that someone without an authorized badge was outside wanting to come in. I stood up and opened the door myself and saw a face which was kinda familiar.

“Oh, hello!” A young man with bright white skin smiled as me as his narrow eyes went from my head to my foot and back up to my face.

“Good morning, sir. Do you have an appointment?” I asked keeping my slight discomfort to myself. Not to brag, but I am aware that some people find me attractive. I just don’t appreciate it when strangers are so upfront in eyeing me out like this man is doing.

“If I had known that you'd be here, then I would have made an appointment with you every day.” I could hear the hint of flirtation in his tone. And that lip bite at the end just made it worse.

“Excuse me?” I scoffed.

“Kay.” He reached out his hand. “Kay Vihokratana.”

Oh. I now see why he looks familiar. He is the youngest Vihokratana. I have seen him in their family pictures, one in Mr. Tawan’s office. I intentionally ignored his hand and just bowed to apologize.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Vihokratana. Are you here for Mr. Tawan?”

I was expecting for him to drop his arm but instead he took another step making the gap between us closer. “I was but now I'm having second thoughts, P'?”

He just kept his eerie smile and raised his open palm a bit higher so I would notice it. I don’t wanna mess with another Vihokratana so I gave in. Just this once. “New Thitipoom” I shook his hand lightly, but he kept holding to it longer than appropriate.

“Kay.” We heard his brother call him. And thank heavens because that made him let go of my hand and step away from me.

“Brother!”

“Inside now.” Mr. Tawan commanded his younger brother.

“See you later P'New.” Kay winked at me and immediately entered Mr. Tawan’s office. When I turned around, I saw Mr. Tawan still looking at me with furrowed brows.

When I thought handling one Vihokratana was already stressful enough, this day just proved me wrong.

I didn’t know why or even bothered trying to know what that Kay was doing in the office. This might be a personal visit since it is not in Mr. Tawan’s calendar. And besides, as far as I know, he is still a sophomore communication arts student.

Their meeting didn’t take that long.

“Hey P'New.” I turned my head and was surprised that Kay snapped a photo of me in his cellphone. This guy has some guts. If only we weren’t in their territory, I would’ve punched him in the face already.

“Kay.”

“What?” Mr. Tawan was just giving his brother a death stare which the younger only smugly snickered at.

“I'll see you next time P', ” he regarded me before leaving the office. I had no choice but to open the door for him since he doesn’t have an access badge.

He just continued shamelessly eyeing me out as he exited the room.

“Thitipoom,” that deep commanding voice of my boss startled me. “Stay away from my brother, okay?”

Is he antagonizing me right now? I didn’t even do a thing to his brother. It’s him whom he should be asking to stay away from me. “Sir, I didn't do any-”

“I know. Just don't -” He sighed and then suddenly changed his tone to a mellow one. “Don't mind any of his advances.”

“Sir, I -”

“I'm sorry if it sounded wrong. But this is actually for your own sake than me protecting him.”

He immediately turned around and went back into his office. Again, the duality of this man is confusing me. One minute he’s the fierce Tawan that everybody’s, (or well maybe almost everybody), is afraid of. But the next, he becomes something else-somewhat soft and vulnerable.

And to be honest, it’s the latter that’s scaring me.

And Kay, I just don’t want to deal with another Vihokratana. Maybe I should stay away from him. Not that we’re gonna interact that often anyway.

But then again, if Mr. Tawan was able to get some personal information like my number and my temporary apartment address, it wouldn’t be surprising if Kay could do the same.

_INSTAGRAM: kayavine_v requested to follow you._

And I wasn’t wrong. He was quick to find my private Instagram account. I just ignored the request and continued doing my work.

Lunchbreak and I finally get to see my friends. I’ve been meaning to talk to Gun to ask about Kay.

“Hey Gun. Do you personally know Mr. Tawan's brother?” I probed while we were having our meal at the cafeteria. Gigie was also there but only observed our conversation.

“You mean Kay?” I nodded.

“Why'd you ask?” His raised eyebrows scream that he probably knows something about Kay. I moved my head closer and spoke softly making sure that the others won’t be able to hear us. “He visited the office earlier and Mr. Tawan warned me about his, uhm, tendencies.”

“You bitch!” He screamed. Well there goes my effort to not get attention. We shyly bowed our heads at everyone in apology.

“He made advances to you, didn't he?” he said, now with a subdued voice.

“No, he didn't” I denied.

“New, you better not involve yourself with him, I'm telling you.” Now his concerned look is making me worried as well.

“Why is that?”

“He's notorious for changing partners so often.”

“Yeah tell me about it.” Gigie joined in the conversation.

“What do you mean? You hooked up with Kay, too?” Gun was surprised with her comment.

“Of course not! First, he’s two years younger than us, that’s off limits for me. Second, as you said, he’s infamous for being such a playboy. I wouldn’t involve myself with that kind of person.”

“And New, which rock have you been hiding all these years to not know about him?” she asked. Should I know these things? Admittedly, I know a lot about the Vihokratanas, but when it comes to the three siblings and their personal lives, I really didn’t bother to delve deeper into that.

“Anyway, remember Nam?”

“Namtan Tipnaree? Third year CommArts student? Our batch’s university star?”

“Yes New, she’s your crush. We know.” Gun rolled his eyes at me. “What about her? Don’t tell me she’s one of his victims.” Gun gasped at that thought.

“You know she’s my high-school friend, right?” We nodded. “Not many knows but Kay and her actually kind of? dated last year. And not for long, really. Just a week into their relationship, Nam found out that Kay had been seeing another guy. And we’re not even sure if Nam was the side chick or what.”

“That’s twisted! Do we know the identity of this guy?” Gun continued asking.

“Nam never told us. Rumor has it that they’re still secretly dating until now.”

“New, I’m telling you, stay away from Kay.” Gun turned to me again. “I know you might be naïve when it comes to these things, but please don’t let yourself fall prey to Kay.”

I already had a feeling that Kay was trouble. And hearing their stories now validates my immediate dislike towards him. There’s no way I’m letting myself become a victim of Kay or any Vihokratana for that matter. Never again.


	8. Connections

_Tay_

Monday. I dread Mondays. A lot could happen in the company over the weekend and it’s on Mondays when I need to tackle all of them. Not to mention the several weekly meetings lined up to start the week.

But this particular Monday is worse. Today I have to face New, my assistant slash intern, after that unexpected encounter last Friday and my hasty decision to talk to him the following dawn. Who would have thought that in all places we would bump into each other, it would have to be in that low-key local bar I frequent on Friday nights? I could’ve just come up with an excuse on why I was there. but then Neo showed up and called me by my pseudonym. To make things worse, they know each other.

Neo is a friend – a special kind; the one with benefits. I first met him a couple months ago when I just wanted to escape from everything. I stumbled upon a decent bar a couple minutes away from the city center wanting to get drink my problems away. I never really remembered much from that night just that Neo woke me up because the bar was already closing. I wasn’t sober enough to drive so I just sat outside thinking of all the problems I was facing that time.

 _“Are you okay, sir?”_ I remembered that that was all it took for me to finally break down and let go of all the tears I’ve been holding the entire week. He was kind enough to stay with me and comfort me even if I was just some random stranger to him. Even if it was just me bawling my eyes out and him silently rubbing my back, I found some sense of comfort in his company. I felt a connection.

I went back the following Friday night and saw him again. He didn’t recognize me at first. He only remembered when I told him what happened the other week. It was just a short chat since I didn’t want to disturb him while he’s serving other customers.

 _“Neo”,_ he finally introduced himself on the third week I went to the bar. _“Shin”,_ I gave him a fake name, of course. I didn’t want to tell him who I really was. That’s when we started having longer and more casual conversations. Right then, I could already tell he’s a good person. But as much as I believe that I have a good gauge on people, I wanted to make sure that I could trust him.

I ran a quick background check on him. I then learned that he’s real name is Joss. I also learned that he works three jobs to support his family and his ailing father – a good man indeed.

The more that we talked the more I got interested in him. Who wouldn’t be with that god-like physique of his? But besides that, it’s his warm personality that draws you. And he isn’t like that just to me. I see how he treats every single customer and even his co-workers in that bar.

On one night, we were drinking together, and he opened up to me about his life; nothing that I do not know yet. After hearing his sob story, I offered him some financial support. At first, he refused telling me that he was not into that kind of _business_. I was confused by what he said. I just genuinely wanted to help him as a friend who has been very kind to me.

In my insistence he took the offer and did something unexpected. He planted a kiss on my lips. I was stunned as I felt him nibbling on my upper lip. I then understood what he meant by _business_.

I pushed him away saying, _“Neo, please don’t think that I’m doing this to earn favors from you. I’m not that kind of person.”_

 _“Please, this is the only way I know to repay you.”_ I don’t know if it was the alcohol in my system, or my long suppressed carnal needs that I eventually gave in and returned his torrid kisses.

It was exciting to be making out with someone as gorgeous as Joss, but at the back of my mind, it’s kind of bothersome to think that essentially, I am paying him to do these things with me.

I was at a moral limbo. I only intended to help him without expecting a return. But there I was enjoying the pleasure the man was willingly giving me.

Far greater things happened that night as he introduced me to things I have never done before. I took him to one of my condo units I rarely use and sweat our stresses out. And from then, it became our weekly thing.

I go the bar, order a few drinks, and wait until his shift ends. I bring him to my condo and do the deed. It went on for about three months, then the incident with my office assistant happened.

From the looks of it, he immediately understood what my relationship with Joss was. And as a closeted gay man, I was horribly worried of being outed. I cancelled our plans with Joss and ran a quick check just to find where New lives to confront him. Honestly, I’m not even sure if meeting him was a good idea.

“Good morning, sir!” It was still awkward for me to look at my assistant after our conversation last Saturday. I only nodded and rushed to my office to avoid further interactions with him. But that was such a stupid move. Mr. Pick has been with me for long and I know that he is very perceptive. He might wonder on my sudden change in behavior with New. I should get my act straight.

While I’m still bothered with New and Joss and everything, another character came into the picture. And it’s no other than my spoiled little brother, Kay. Wherever Kay is, some sort of trouble is bound to happen. Kay is known to be flirty and he’s not even shy about it. I actually think that he’s even proud of it.

When I saw New obviously uncomfortable with his unnecessary advances, I had to step in. “Kay, inside now.” I commanded him.

“What are you doing here?” I went back to my desk while he just stood there.

“What? No good morning, Kay? Or how are you little bro? Man, you’ve changed since you became COO.” He pestered me.

“Good morning my dear little brother!” I greeted him with sarcasm. “Now what do you want? You never call me nor come to my office unless you’re asking for a favor.”

“That you are right,” he smiled and took the seat in front of me. “Well, first of all, why didn’t you tell me that you have a stunning secretary now?”

“Kay. Hands off. Don’t you dare try messing around with him.” I warned him.

“So, is he _yours_?” _What?_ I glared at his statement. Why does he think that I’m involved with New? He doesn’t even know I’m gay. No one does. Well except for Joss. But what?

“Fine, I’ll stay away from whatever’s yours.”

“He’s not mine, Kay. And I’m not even gay.” I tried my hardest to say it in the most convincing tone.

“Not gay? Or you just don’t want dad to find out you’re gay?” This kid is testing my patience. “You can just tell me, bro. It’s not like I never told you I swing both sides.”

“Kay.”

“Fine. Okay, you’re not gay. Then that means you can’t stop me from getting cozy with your secretary.” _God,_ _I hate his guts and his smirk._

“Anyway, I’m here to ask a favor.”

“Make it quick, I don’t have much time.”

“I auditioned for this modelling contest thing,” he excitedly told me. I already know where this conversation is heading. “I know that your friend’s company is a major sponsor for the event. I just hope that you could, you know, call him, and put in a word for me?”

I just stared at him and his audacity to use my connections for him to gain an advantage. “Top five. That’s all I’m asking. I don’t even need to win. I just don’t want my fans to be disappointed.”

“Kay, don’t you trust yourself that you could get in without my help?”

“I’m confident I have the look and the skills. I’m an internet idol with a huge following. I’m actually doing their brand a favor just by joining. My fans adore me and everything I promote. So, it’s a win-win for me and their company.”

“Top 5. That’s all I’m asking.” He kept pleading like a kid asking for candy. A spoiled brat indeed.

“Kay.” As much as he annoys me, I just can’t say no to my little brother. “I’ll try to see what I can do. But no promises.”

“Thanks bro, I knew I could count on you. That’s why you’re my favorite sibling.” He beamed and immediately stood up. I was on my way to assist him when he spoke. “By the way, New Thitipoom? Do you know his IG?”

“No? Why would I?”

“Never mind, I found it.” He waved his phone at me and showed me what should have been New’s Instagram profile.

“Kay, I’m warning you.” He bolted out of my office before I can even finish what I was about to say.

“Hey P'New.” Kay snapped a photo New who was completely shocked and clearly annoyed of what he did.

“Kay.” I just saw him whispered something to New before leaving.

As soon as New closed the door behind him, “Thitipoom, stay away from my brother, okay?” I sternly warned my assistant even pointing my finger at him.

His expression turned sour. His eyebrows furrowed and I can see the rage in his eyes. He must have misinterpreted my intentions. “Sir, I didn't do any-”

“I know. Just don't -” I sighed, immediately regretting how I worded my warning. Honestly, I would react the same way if I were in his position. “Don't mind any of his advances.”

“Sir, I -”

“I'm sorry if it sounded wrong. But this is actually for your own sake than me protecting him.”

I knew my brother was notorious and I don’t want New to get more entangled in our family’s affairs. I already burdened him enough by asking him to keep my dark little secret. Involving himself with my brother would only make things harder for both of us.

I slowly resigned to my office trying to busy myself with all the paper works that needed signing. But the picture of New’s reaction earlier keeps replaying in my mind. I secretly kept glancing at him from my table and he is still sporting that exasperated expression.

I only noticed time when I looked again at his direction and he was no longer there. He must’ve taken his lunchbreak already. He didn’t even knock at my office to inform me. That’s how upset he should be at how I acted earlier.

I need to make it up to him. I don’t want him to feel dreadful working with me for the next three months. But I’m not really good with words as evident at how things turned out earlier. I need to think of something else.

I stretched my stiff back and yawned so hard. I’ve been so tired the past few days thinking about my current situation.

And then that gave me a thought. I took out my phone to message Mr. Pick.

_“Mr. Pick, I’ll eat out today for lunch. Sorry for informing you late. You can just have the food you bought for me today. Sorry, again for the bother. :)”_


	9. Debts

_Tay_

I’m not a hundred percent sure but I have a strong feeling that this is where I can catch New at this minute. I checked my wristwatch for the nth time and it’s already 12:54PM. I sipped the last bit of my iced tea while looking around for a familiar face. It wasn’t long when I finally spotted him running towards the counter.

“One regular hot vanilla americano to go please.” I heard him order while he was still catching his breath. I immediately left my table and headed for the counter where New was.

“This one’s on me, Jay.” I interrupted them and told my barista friend. As a regular in this café, I know almost everyone who’s working here.

“Si-sir?” shock was painted all over New’s face. I guess he didn’t expect me to be here at all.

“I knew that coffee tasted so familiar.” I just smiled at him. “It’s Mr. Pick who told you, right?” I just wanted to tease him in the hopes that he’ll smile – something he hasn’t done all morning.

“Sorry, sir. But I don’t know how to make coffee.” He shyly scratched the back of his head when he realized that he got caught.

“But you didn’t have to buy me one. I could’ve just made one myself.” He just awkwardly smiled at me. It wasn’t his usual bubbly smile. He must still be feeling uncomfortable with me. I knew had to do something to break this ice. “Do you want coffee too? It’s okay. It’s on me.” I offered.

“I actually don’t drink coffee, sir,” his short reply.

“How about anything from the display case?”

“Sir, you really don’t have to.”

“Are you sure? But that chocolate cake really looks decadent.” I tried to lure him in with desserts. I’m not even sure if he likes sweets. But who doesn’t right?

“Hey Jay, could you add one of those chocolate cakes I usually have?” I told the man over the counter. “Just get me a whole cake, Jay.” I added when I saw him trying to get me a slice.

“Sir?”

“Don’t worry, New. This isn’t only for you. Their chocolate cake here is to die for and I’d love to have a slice right now. The rest you can store in the pantry and you can share them with your friends.” I tried so much to make him smile but he still has that stoic face.

I paid for my bill using my card while New offered to carry the cake. We left the café and headed towards the elevator. He was still silent around me and I’m already running out of ideas here.

When we were left alone in the elevator, I just mustered all my courage to apologize to him. Locking my eyes to my feet, I started, “New, about earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Tawan. I understand,” he softly spoke.

“I just want to apologize for how I acted earlier. I should’ve considered what you would feel before blurting out whatever I said.” I felt his head turn toward me and I looked at him in return. I saw a surprised look from his face. “Why do you look astonished?”

“A-ah.” He stuttered before finally letting out a shy giggle. Finally. “Sorry. I just didn’t expect you to apologize.”

“What, you expect me to be heartless just because I’m your boss?” I challenged.

“Honestly, yes.”

“Ow! That hurts, Thitipoom.” He smiled again. I hope he stays this way. “And you can call me Tay when were not in the office by the way. You don’t have to be so formal around me every time.”

“Yes, sir. I mean, Mr. Tawan. I mean, Te.” He flinched and bit his lower lip. I’ve seen him do this before; must be a habit of his.

“Te’s good too.” I said. It somehow sounded cute when he says it. “But seriously, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. It was totally uncalled for. And I’m sorry for how my younger brother acted as well.”

“It’s okay, sir. I mean Tay. I now understand your reaction after Gun jut told me things about your brother. And they were not really good things which makes your warning, um, fairly reasonable.”

“Gun? You mean shorty Gun?” He smiled again when he heard _shorty_. “Off’s Gun?”

“Yes, sir. I mean Tay.” He bit his lip again.

“What a small world.”

“You don’t know how small it is.” He smirked almost as if mocking me.

We reached our floor when New did something that surprised me. Before I had the chance to step outside, he hastily pressed the close button followed by the ground floor button. I took a step back and look at him in confusion.

“Before we step back to the office, I just wanna clear some things, Mr. Tay.” He was serious this time which almost made me gulp. And he called me Tay albeit the formalities of mister.

“What is it New?”

“This.” He lifted the box of cake. His hands were a bit trembling like they were when he entered my car the other day. “Why are you doing this? Is it really because you feel sorry of what happened earlier? Or is this to make sure that I won’t spill about what I think I know about you and J-, Neo.”

There it is again, that curious look that he’s got. I’ve seen it four times now. It’s sort of different every time, but it is that restrained look of people who are hiding something. First was during his first day as my assistant, second was when he was in my car, third was just this morning, and then now.

I know that look so well. It’s something that I got too from hiding my sexuality from everyone. This what makes reading New difficult. Part of me knows that I could trust him. But when he gives out this guarded aura, I suddenly take a step back and doubt my ability to gauge people.

I leaned on the elevator wall and looked at him. “New, please believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with me and Joss.”

“Yes, I know his real name” I said when I noticed the sudden twitch in his eye.

“This is to appease you for many things but that.” His reaction is logical. I put a lot of pressure on him by asking him a favor to keep my sexuality a secret. I understand how he might see any act of kindness towards him as me trying to bribe him or something.

“First, is for the three cups of coffee that you unnecessarily bought.” I gently smiled at him. “Second, is for how I acted earlier, and lastly for my brother’s trouble as well.”

“I know this is not enough payment for all that. But please accept it as my way of apologizing. I suck at doing it verbally, so I wanted to do something else. It didn’t work anyway so I still ended up of having to say the words.”

“I’m sorry, okay?”

He just was about to say something but hesitated. I could tell by the look on his face that he was confused and trying to make sense of everything. The elevator door opened, and a few people came in. “Good afternoon, sir!” Those who recognized me, greeted. New and I got separated as we stood on opposite sides of the elevator. I just kept making short glances at him attempting get some cues from his facial reactions. But he is really proving to be a hard read.

He remained pensive as we walked all the way to my office. That’s when he finally regarded me, “Mr. Tawan.” Of course, he’d call me that now that we’re inside. “Should I bring you a slice of the cake now or would you have it later.”

“New, I can tell that something’s bothering you.” I looked around to make sure that the doors were locked and that there was no one else inside the office. “I’m not forcing you to tell me right now, or ever.”

“I just hope that you don’t take my actions the wrong way.”

“Sir, I was just asking about the cake.”

“Look, I know that I burdened you with the favor that I asked of you, but somehow, I fully trust that you’ll keep your promise. And I thank you for that.”

“This,” I gestured at the cake. “is just for what happened earlier, okay?”

“The debt that I owe you for my secret deserves so much greater than just a cake. I don’t know how to repay you for that, yet. But when I do, or when you do have a favor to ask me, I’m very much willing to go lengths to do it.”

We stared at each other for a while until his face finally softened. “Sir, I was literally just asking about the cake.” He laughed. “I didn’t see anything, right?” I can tell that he’s just evading the topic. If he doesn’t want to say what’s troubling him right now, then I just have to respect that.

“Thitipoom,” I regarded him as how I usually do in the office. “You know I have a meeting in a few minutes. How do you think will I be able to finish a whole slice of cake before that starts?”

He fell silent for a few seconds until I started giggling at his reaction. The room was filled with soft laughter from both of us as we just went on our own desks to do our work.

Even though he’s evidently trying to hold something back, I’m glad that he’s smiling again now.


	10. Learning Curve

_Tay_

I just got out of my last meeting on this gloomy Tuesday afternoon and my eyes are already droopy. That meeting could have just been an e-mail. Actually, half of the meetings I attend could have just been e-mails. As the COO, I could just say it so. But most business unit heads, who are way more senior and experienced than me, prefer face-to-face meetings. And as someone who is fairly new to the position, I couldn’t just make such drastic changes to how things work in the company.

I checked my calendar and I am free the rest of the day. Except that there’s a ton of paperwork that needs signing neatly piled up by New on my desk. I need an energy boost to get through all of them.

“Sir?” I saw New standing up to attention while I exited my office. He must’ve thought that I needed something from him.

“Hey New. I’m just going to make myself some coffee.” I smiled at him and walked towards the mini pantry. I scooped up some ground beans and loaded them up to the coffee maker. While waiting for that to finish, I opened the fridge to see if there’s something I could have with my coffee.

“New.” I called.

“Yes, sir?” He stood up again from his seat. He has this sort of funny reaction like a boy scout called for attention. I smiled.

“Didn’t I tell you that you could have some of the cake?” I took out the box and saw that only a single slice was consumed so far. His only reaction was a shy smile.

I shook my head and took out some spoons and plates.

“Here, have some.” I went to his desk and handed him a plate with a slice of my favorite chocolate cake. He seemed to be surprised by the gesture. Do I really look so mean to him that he gets shocked every time I do something that a normal person would do?

“Sir?”

“You have to try this. I swear this will be the best chocolate cake you’ll ever have in your life.” He reluctantly received the plate from my hand. I waited for him to take a bite to see what his reaction would be. “C’mon, New. Try it. It’s so decadent.” I egged him.

He took a small bite, self-conscious probably because I was really watching him eat. His eyes widened as soon as the piece of cake first touched his tongue. “Hmm.” He nodded at me in approval.

“Right? Told you it was good.” I laughed as he silently took another spoonful, and then another. And it was not that long until he devoured the entire plate clean. I haven’t even had my third spoon yet.

“You liked it that much, eh? You look like you could still eat another serving.” He gagged at my comment, embarrassed at how he finished the cake in less than a minute. I hurried to the pantry to fetch him some water.

“Sorry.” I chuckled.

“Thanks.” He said as soon as he cleared up his throat.

“The rest of the cake is yours. I’ll leave it in the fridge. I told you yesterday that you could share it with your friends. But judging from your reaction, I don’t think that’ll ever happen.” I continued teasing him. I knew he would like it. Who wouldn’t? But I never thought that he would like it THIS much.

“Sir.” His face flushed bright red with that remark.

I continued laughing at his reaction. Not in a mocking way, of course. It’s funny how his face went from shy, to immediately gobbling up the cake, and then embarrassed when I called him out.

It’s good to have some light moments like this in the office. It somehow reduces work-related stresses. And it’s also a nice way to ease up the tension between us. If we’re gonna work together for three months, he must feel comfortable around me for him to be effective in his job.

“You’ve been looking flustered the whole day. What’s up?” I casually asked him as I sat in the couch in the seating area. I noticed that he’s been tense all day. I just wanna check up on him.

He slumped heavily back down on his chair when he finished cleaning up the dishes. “Uhm, it’s nothing, sir.” But it clearly isn’t. No matter how he tries to brush it off, I can sense that something’s been bothering him.

“If it’s about the job, then as your boss, I should know. And basing from your actions, it is most likely about your job, isn’t it?”

His eyes roamed around, an indication that he was having an internal debate. “Well,” he heaved a deep sigh before continuing. “It’s been almost a week since I’ve been studying all these reports and I’m still not getting it done right.”

“Would you elaborate on that?”

“I’ve been trying to do the reports on my own and compare them to what Victor sends you. I do get the computation and the figures right. But when I read them side by side, it isn’t just… it’s not… how do I say this?”

“It’s not quite as good as theirs? I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “There’s something lacking and it’s frustrating that I can’t pinpoint what.”

I frowned at that. He was doubting himself and that’s bad. I was in the same position months ago when I was unexpectedly appointed as COO. And that self-doubt really didn’t do good for me. It affected my performance and my health as well.

As his, uhm, mentor, I knew I had to say something to him to help him get out of this train of thought. It’s dangerous, especially for someone who’s brilliant and has a huge potential such as New.

“New, it’s okay to be upset. But you’re new to all these things and there’s really a learning curve to this. It’s normal to feel frustrated at first, but when you start to get used to this, everything will be a lot easier. Trust me, I’ve been there.” I tried to reassure him as I met his eyes which were full of worry.

“Why don’t you let me read some of your work? Maybe I could give you some critique and help you out a bit.” I stood up and moved closer to his desk.

“Uh. Sir, I-” His initial reaction was to close the file of his draft. That didn’t escape me.

“C’mon, New. The goal of the internship program is to help you to learn. And it is my job, I mean our job, to make sure that our interns gain the best experience they could that’ll help you out here in the real world.”

He was hesitant but he rolled his chair backwards so I can lean on his desk. I crouched down to check his work in his laptop.

“Hmm. I see. That was not bad.” I turned my head to look at him, and quite shocked that our faces were too close to each other. I immediately stood up to recompose myself.

“But that wasn’t great either.” He was disappointed. But I knew I had to be honest with him if I really wanted him to improve. “It’s too technical with finance terms that a decision-maker like me isn’t interested in.”

“See, your job, Ampere’s job, is to bridge the gap of my limited understanding in finance.”

“Though, I’m pretty sure that if you we’re working for the CFO, this report would receive praise.” He bit his lower lip like he was stopping himself from smiling.

“But to me, as an engineer focused on operations, it means close to nothing. Sorry to put it that way.”

“No, it’s okay, sir. That’s absolutely what I thought myself when I compared my work with Ampere’s as well.” He waved both of his hands at me when he heard me apologizing.

“So, is this what’s been bugging you the whole day?” he nodded. Then an idea clicked to me. “I might now how we can fix that.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up.

“Only if you’re up to it.”

“Sure? Anything that could help, I guess.”

“But you have to come to the office earlier. Maybe at 6:00 AM.”

“6:00 AM?” He glared at me. “How does coming to the office three hours earlier than my shift help me?”

I laughed. “Don’t worry, New. You could clock out three hours earlier as well, if you’re really worried about the time.”

“That’s not what I meant, actually.” He scrunched his face.

“Okay, why don’t we try this tomorrow and see if it works for you.”

“So, I come to the office at 6:00 AM and that will miraculously help me improve my work? Uh, no thank you. That sounds ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes. Sassy. I think he’s more comfortable with me now that he shows me some attitude.

“Just come here, and you’ll see.” I challenged him.


	11. New Perspective

_Tay_

“Tay, shouldn’t we just call him by now?” Mr. Pick spoke to me as I was still holding back my laughter. It’s 6:05 AM and I’m in the backseat of my car parked a couple meters away from our office building. And I was just there looking at New who was looking grumpy as hell.

It took me a lot of persuading to get him to agree to come to the office at 6:00 AM. I didn’t really tell him what will happen. I just said that after clocking in, he should stand outside the office and try to look at things in a new perspective. Of course, I didn’t expect him to actually do it. Who would blindly follow their boss with such a ridiculous suggestion? Well, New did. But I hope it’s out of trust that I’m actually looking out for his improvement.

“But sir, he’s been here for almost fifteen minutes already.” Mr. Pick’s right maybe I should stop trolling him already. Plus, he looks cold from the cool morning breeze. I rolled down my window, and called him, still laughing, “New!”

He looked around upon hearing someone calling him but didn’t seem to notice that it was me. That wouldn’t be surprising since we’re in the white Benz, a different car from the one I used when I went to his apartment.

“Should I just go down and call him, sir?”

“Nah. Don’t bother, Mr. Pick. I’ll do it.”

I stepped out of the car to go nearer and call him again. “New, over here!” I was still giggling heavily when he finally saw me. He was both pleasantly surprised and annoyed.

“Good morning, sir!” He tried his best to sound polite. “You’re unusually early today.”

“Yeah. I’ve been here for fifteen minutes already. I was surprised to see you here, too.”

“What? Fifteen minutes? And you’ve been watching me stand here the entire time _looking at things in a new perspective?_ ” He rolled his eyes obviously mocking me. Damn, he is sassy.

“Yeah, and it’s totally hilarious.” I laughed again.

“Okay,” his dry response which made me stop.

“So, let’s go?” I asked him.

“Go where?”

“Somewhere you could see things in a _new perspective._ ” I laughed again. I walked behind me as we made our way to the car.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were taking the shotgun.” He looked stunned when he realized that I was sitting at the back seat as well.

He was about to transfer when I stopped him, “It’s okay, New. It’s better this way so that we can talk.”

“Where are we going exactly?” He asked again when Mr. Pick started driving.

“We’re going on a field trip.”

“A what?”

“I’m gonna tour you to one of our processing plants. I actually do this almost every morning before heading to the office. I go on-site to do random checks making sure that everything is in order. It’s also a way for me to be aware of any issues in the operations.” New’s jaw dropped with what I said. “What? You think, I arrive in the office at 10:00 AM because I’m slacking off?”

“No, I didn’t say that, sir.” He violently shook his head.

“Judging from your expression, that’s what you thought, right?” He bit his lower lip and look away. That made me giggle.

“This is actually what I meant with seeing things in a new perspective. Yesterday, when you said your work lacked something, I immediately surmised that it could be due to your limited knowledge on the actual operations of the company.”

I continued explaining to him as I looked out the window seeing the streets that were not yet as busy as the morning rush hour. “So, I thought, why not bring you with me when I do my rounds and then maybe you could see how things work? Maybe that’ll make you shift the focus of your reports from being overly financial to something that is more valuable to non-finance people like me. Do I make sense?” I turned to him to catch him staring at me almost awe-like.

Then he smiled. “Yes, and thank you, Mr. Tawan. I- Well- I didn’t really think that you were being serious about my development. I –”

“I’m not as cruel as you think, New.” I chuckled again. “Have you had our breakfast, yet?” He shook his head. “That’s alright. You’re in for a surprise today because we’re going to my favorite factory of V Food’s.”

Just as I said that, Mr. Pick parked the car. “We’re here.” He said.

“Tadaaa. New, welcome to the fruit jam factory.”

“Good morning, sir!” I turned to see that it was the plant manager catching his breath.

“Good morning, Korn! We’re just visiting the site. Again, you don’t have to panic when I pay a surprise visit.” I reminded him. “Unless you folks are hiding something from me, are you?”

“No, sir. It’s just business as usual here,” he replied.

“Then, you have nothing to worry about, Korn.”

“By the way, this is New Thitipoom, an intern and my temporary assistant. I’ll be showing him around this morning.” I introduced him to New and they shook each other’s hand.

“This way, Mr. Tawan, New.” We followed Korn to the visitor receiving area. We were handed personnel protective equipment to wear when I informed Korn that we will be getting inside the processing plant.

“Wearing of PPEs is a requirement when we enter the clean zone, New. The company’s commitment to food safety is our top priority.” I explained to him as he put on his gown, mask, cap and all.

“What do we have today?” I asked one of the personnel who were sorting fruits.

“Good morning, Mr. Vihokratana. I’m just sorting these fresh guavas which is scheduled for processing later.”

“See New, this is where everything starts. Before the fruits are loaded to the machines, they are first sorted here and prepped. We do this part manually because we believe that humans have the better gauge on the fruits’ quality.”

New was focused on every bit of information I was telling him. We moved from section to section - inspection, to the hoppers that will take them to cleaning and crushing equipment, to the fruit pasteurization, to the industrial cooking kettles where the other ingredients are combined, and finally to the canning and labelling section.

“Aside from canning them to our own product jars, we also do bulk packing for jams which will be used in the snack division. Now that is why we do transfer pricing.” New nodded and despite wearing a mask, I saw a lightbulb light in his eyes.

“As you probably know, there is a plan to change most of the machinery in this plant. Aside from the fact that these are already old, we have a potential toll manufacturing agreement with another food company in the works. Victor is helping me out with the feasibility analysis on that one. Maybe you could help with that, too.”

My routine check ended up to be quite longer than usual with all the things I excitedly share to New. And he was taking it all well. He asked questions when he wasn’t familiar with some terms and even talked with the other staff asking them for specific information on the processes. We ended our tour and changed back to our regular clothes. “I hope you enjoyed today, New.”

“I absolutely did, Mr. Tawan. Thank you so much for bringing - ” he was cut off by the sound of his grumbling stomach. I totally forgot that he hasn’t had his breakfast yet. And it was already 9:00 AM.

“Well I know just what to do with that. Just follow me.” I brought him to the plant’s mess hall where Mr. Pick was waiting for us. “What do we have today?”

“You guys are lucky we have fresh mango and coconut jam today. And I got fresh bread from the bakery as well.” Mr. Pick said.

“You’re in for a treat, New.” I eagerly told him that this was my favorite part of my plant tours – getting a taste of our freshly made products. The industrial bakery was just at the back of the jam factory but I will save that for another tour with New so as not to disrupt my schedule for the rest of the day.

I proudly held up the jar to New. “You probably heard about this right? The famous MM’s mango and coconut jam? This is a household staple.” He just slightly nodded while I opened the jar of warm jam and continued telling him the importance of this recipe to the company, and to me personally.

“This, right here, is actually what started the V Food Corp. twenty-four years ago. The Vihokratanas never really ventured in the food industry until my dad married my mom. That’s why if you look at the entire conglomerate, V Food is the odd one out.”

“Mom was a great cook and came from a family owning a few restaurants back then. As an anniversary gift, dad promised to build her a food company so that she won’t be away from her first love which was cooking. And they started with mom’s original recipe, this.” I pointed at the jam which I was spreading on the fresh bread.

“This just started as mom’s hobby but then dad thought that it’s a great business opportunity. And it’s MM’s because it’s named after my mom’s name which means mango. That’s cute right?” New just silently smiled at that trivia.

“Of course, I wasn’t born yet when all of these happened but mom used to make us a home-made version of this one when we were little, and it was my absolute favorite.” I just continued blabbering while New delicately took small bites from the bread with jam.

“And actually, this is why I personally chose V Food Corp, too.” Suddenly, melancholy started kicking in. “This is mom’s legacy. And if I’m forced, I mean asked, to lead one of the companies, it has to be mom’s.” My voice almost cracked.

Mr. Pick looked at me with concern, and I know what he meant. This is something I have only shared to a select few, not even my dad knows about this. I don’t know why but there’s just something about New that makes me feel comfortable opening up these things with him. I guess it’s because we are just about the same age? Or is it because I have trusted him with my secret which no one else knows?

“Anyway, dig in New.” I just ended my long talk as New also just silently ate the bread and jam. The table fell silent. I just focused on my own plate. I never thought that even after all these years, bringing up my mom would still make me emotional.

“Sir, shall we go?” I heard Mr. Pick ask. I didn’t realize that I was wandering deep in my own thoughts for too long already.

“Yeah. We better head back to the office now.”


End file.
